This invention relates to a method and apparatus for applying a band or strip of an adhesive, such as a hot-melt adhesive, to the inside rim or edge of a container, such as a paperboard container. Subsequent to the coating of the container rim with the adhesive, an end closure is placed on the open end of the container, the end closure being affixed to the container by means of the adhesive to thereby define a container closed at both ends.
The art is aware of a variety of methods and apparatus for coating the interior edge or rim surface of a container, such as a tubular or other annularly continuous container. Such methods and apparatus are shown, for example, in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 812,329--Daugherty PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,384,048--Coates PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,447,816--Peelle PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,098,857--Buckingham PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,131,319--Greenholtz PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,810--Timson PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,258--Ratliff PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,718--Kuehn PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,711--Gudeman PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,451--Herdzina PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,479--Eddy PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,641--Nowak
While apparently satisfactory for the purpose intended, prior art methods and apparatus are often limited to the application of a strip of adhesive to the interior of a circular container. With the advent of containers having non-circular cross-sectional configurations, many prior art methods and apparatus are not suitable. Further, with respect to those prior methods and apparatus which are amenable or susceptible of use with non-circular cross-sectional containers, one or more disadvantages are displayed. For example, in the noted Buckingham patent, an adhesive applicator head, having a chamber therein for distributing a flowable adhesive radially outwardly to thereby be coated on the interior of a container edge or rim, lacks a simple means to position the container rim relative to the adhesive applicator head. Further, the Buckingham apparatus and method lacks the capability of insuring that a competely continuous annular band or strip of adhesive will be applied, and that the applied adhesive will extend from the edge of the container to a desired axial extent along the container interior without dripping or other non-uniform application of the adhesive.